yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episod 6: "Sending your brothers home"
Write the first paragraph of your page here. A promise to be kept -It had been a few days since the deaths of his brothers, Zero and Hunter. Donnie had secluded himself away from the outside world during this time. Alcohol became his best friend throughout these past few days. He had never realized just how alone he really is until the moment he saw his brother dead on a pole. Donnie hasn't gotten a lot of sleep these past few days either. Everything was being planned out....today is the funeral....It is a cold and rainy morning outside the main areas of D2. Donnie sits at the edge of his bed with a glass f Scott in his hand from the night before. He still didn't get any sleep. His hair had grown out since the tournament and because he hasn't shaved, he was rocking a cast away like beard. The sound of rain hitting the windows and the roof of his home are the only things heard. A lightning bolt dancing across the sky is all it takes to break the dreadful silence of rainfall. Alfred says to Donnie-"Sir, it's time."-Donnie remained unmoved but replied in a raspy and dry voice-"I'm not ready to bury my brothers."-the room goes quiet once again but Alfred is not going to just watch as Donnie spirals down into the abyss.-"Sir the preparations have been made by you yourself. You must be there to watch. Do not let this villain beat you."-Donnie:"what's the point Alfred? I have nothing to fight for now. No family...No children....no wife..."-Alfred:"you have a promise. A promise you made to those men you call your family. Don't break your word now."-Donnie is barely uplifted by the remembrance of the promise he made to his men back at the wear house where they met their deaths. Donnie gets up and slides his feet across the floor when he walks to the bathroom. The light automatically turns on and he sees himself in the mirror. A one who once called himself a god...looks like a bum. He gets some shaving cream and wipes handfuls on his long beard and begins to shave it all off. This sent him into a flashback of when he shaved his hair for the GMAF. Zero was right there with him in the doorway. Donnie looks at the doorway of this bathroom and sighs at the sight of not seeing his brother. It is said that when struck with such an emotional burden, that you can conjure up the spirit of a loved one to be seen by your eyes. When Donnie looks back into the mirror, he sees Zero leaning on the wall behind him. Donnie quickly turns around out of fear, excitement, and confusion. Zero says to Donnie-"Jesus Christ brotha, you look like shit."- Donnie slaps himself to make sure what he is seeing is real and asks in a frantic voice-"how are you here!?"-Zero laughs a bit and says-"I don't know. Your mind called me here. Why do you need me here?"-Donnie looks back at the mirror and continues to shave as he tries to get the image of Zero out of his mind.-"I don't need you here Zero. I can get trough this."-Zero:"That's not what your mind is telling you if I am here."-Donnie finishes his shave and splashes cold water from the sink into his face. Afterword he cleans his face off as he looks like his old self with his goatee. He walks out of the bathroom and goes to his closet to grab his favorite suit. As he gets dressed, Zero comes out of the doorway in a black on black suit and says-"man I always knew you would take care of my death but this is snazzy hahaha. Expensive ass suit."-Donnie looks at Zero and asks-"why are you still here?!?"-Zero:"I think you want me here. Not really to let little ole me go."-Donnie scuffs at the statement and finishes getting his suit on. He is so broken by the loss that he is trying to hide his emotion from a subconscious image. It wasn't until he went downstairs to see the caskets of his brothers that he finally cracked. In the basement are two Vibranium caskets. Why Vibranium? Because the promise to everyone in Unit Bad Blood was to be buried in the armory of the soldier. Donnie opens Hunters casket and the AA-12 shotgun, The executioner Magnum, and the Ballistic Fists are in the top portion of the casket. The bottom is filled with a soft silk cushioning and of course Hunter in the middle. It all comes crashing down when he closes hunters casket and walks over to Zero's. a tear comes down his right eye as he places his hand on his brothers casket. He slowly opens it and sees everything that is inside. The Ump.45, his custom made m1911's, and his Raiton Whips. Donnie begins to tear up a bit more and then The spirit of Zero places his hand on Donnie's shoulder. Zero says to Donnie-"No need to cry anymore Brother. I'm not."-Donnie wipes the tears off his face and says to Zero.-"I can't face this world alone brother."-Zero laughs a bit and replies with-"Brother you will be fine without me. I ask nothing more of you brother...but to just bury me and live your life."- Donnie nods his head and slowly shuts the coffin.-"For you brother....anything. Rest well. I will see you soon enough."- the spirit of Zero then left the area. Donnie felt at peace with everything now. Donnie says to Alfred-"It's time to start Al. Let's get going."-Donnie then rolled the two caskets onto the field area where two groupd of people stood. They are all in black uniforms and white gloves. One group of six comes and grabs Hunters casket while another group of si grabs Zero's. A man with Bagpipes begins to play (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq54jb_5WCI) while they all march into the fields outside of Donnie's house. Donnie leads the way with the bagpipe man as he looks down to his feet. Each step was heavier to lift, closer to burying his brothers. The rain coming down on them was not swaying any movement. The lightning across the sky only added to the scene. Within a few minutes they walk to an area that is similar to a beach. A private little spot on the edge of the greengrass and sand. In a little cove is the two holes dug out to be the resting place for his brothers. Donnie stands on the edge of the grassland with the wind blowing his suit and remembers the promise they made only a year a go. *FLASHBACK AT THIS LOCATION* Donnie, Zero, and Hunter all sitting in the grass overlooking the ocean. Zero says-"You know D-man, when I die...I want to be buried at a place like this. Always having a beautiful view to look at. What about you fellas?"-Hunter:"I wouldn't mind being buried at a place like this. But I'd want to be buried with my brothers. I never liked the idea of having to rest forever by myself. It always bothered me and I sure as hell won't be buried with a woman HAHAHAHA!"-Donnie pulls them both in for headlocks as if they were childhood friends-"Then it's settled. When we all die, we will be buried right here hahaha. Besides, we will be dying together anyways in a glorious battle with guns blazing and cigars a smokin haha." *RETURNS TO REALITY* Donnie looks up at the holes and says to himself-"Looks like we didn't die the way we planned brothers..."-The workers put the caskets in the holes while the bagpipe began to play another song. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MR87LsmXzBs) Donnie walks down and stands in the middle of the two caskets. All the men in uniform get in line beside the caskets in two columns. They stand at attention as the bagpipe player walks through the middle. The men then draw their rifles from their backs and aim them into the sky. Then one man yells out in command-"READY!.....AIM!......FIRE!"-then all the guns go off. The sound of the guns echo through the fields. They did this as a varient to the 21 gun salute that Military Personel recieve in their deaths. Zero and Hunter may not have been military for KHC, but to Donnie...this is what they deserved. After the salute, the workers begin to lower the caskets down into the holes while one of the workers begins to play a trumpet song. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1u-BHllPxs&list=PLAcBCXoHVRFfVabRXN7Je9j8Eg_Gf3AU1) After the bodies are lowered into the ground, the men in uniform begin to cover the ground back up with the sand. Donnie remained motionless throughout the process. Once it was all over and finished the men in uniform all lined up in attention. They then saluted Donnie and marched out of the fields. The Bagpipe player began to play the first song as they left. As the ceremony went on, the storm began to clear up as rays of sunlight peer down to where the men were buried. Donnie smiled at the thought of that being some kind of sign. He looks up at the sky and says-"Wait for me brothers...I won't be far behind you."-After saying that he made his way back, walking through the fields as slow as possible...still not believing that his brothers are gone.- Category:ARK 3 Category:NPC